


It's Still Beautiful

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Dark Will Graham, Fanart, Hannibal is a Cannibal, ItsStillBeautiful, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Nudity, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's #ItsStillBeautiful event</p><p> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7813618">Click here to read the wonderful ficlet inspired by this picture by Weconqueratdawn</a> </p><p>Also on my <a href="http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/149086596246/for-the-hannibalcreative-itsstillbeautiful">tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>Figure reference: </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://themalenudestock.deviantart.com/">Felix D'Eon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Still Beautiful




End file.
